Yaanari league
The Yaanari League is an empire ruled over by a collection of slaving guilds. The league is based on Yaan, the Yaanari home world located in the Yannus system. Its free population can apparently be legally enslaved at any time by these guilds, and only those with enough money and prestige to make themselves politically inconvenient to capture have any good insurance against enslavement. Additionally, it is also noted that due to their great sexual dimorphism, the species greatly looks down upon males (or Gava) due to their inherent physical weaknesses compared to females of the species. The majority population of the League is Yaanari, and, officially, at least, they have no non-Yaanari rulers or leaders. All other species are seen as chattel. However, there are noted cases where half breeds between the Yaanari, and xeno's such as Yeshen’es cousin Torjal’e. However, even then they are only held high due to their blood that is Yaanari, no relationship besides can get citizenship (Let alone leadership of a League. It is located spinward of Ortus. History '' Following the mass sterilization of the Yaanari at the hands of the, ‘Betrayer star’, the major Yaanari guilds took it upon themselves to save the species from certain doom, by uniting to conquering the last kingdoms of Yaan. The Unification of Yaan under the league was to prevent Yaanari society from collapsing into extinction, by collectively finding possible was to stop the species from failure. Thus, their first expansions where launched and thus the first extra-terrestrial Leagues where founded in support of this. The Yaanari Guilds rely heavily on the massive industries owned by the guilds, and thus the industry and state are thus one and the same. The Yaanari guilds and their state run industries, that are hugely important for the Yaanari guilds to maintain power over the lower castes. So much so that the Yaanari leagues require a huge amount of xeno slave labor to fuel their economy as well as there lack of reproductive abilities. Their Economic prestige combined with the league's treatment of the lower caste's of Yaanari society result in a prevalent amount of xenophobia in Yaanari society. Mixed with values that seem to state that the Yaanari are sexually dominate to all others due to their females (Bulgots) ability to reproduce with any known species. ''League Organization, and Internal Operations The Yaanari League are organized into various leagues represented by their own families which represents the elite caste of Yaanari society. Though the Yaanari leagues are all represented on the National level by the High Commissioner. All of the leagues operate with a fair amount of autonomy, which each league being controlled by it's own commissioner, usually the head of the family that controls each league. Most families are run by a ‘Baroness’ of sorts, that works as as both an elder and as a military chief to tactics. The title is honorary, and can be taken though a simple system of larger army diplomacy between the families. Every League, and it's families through prestige and wealth own or influence a portion of assets in Yaanari society from the military to the economy, state bureaucracy, and the slave trade. This leads the society to be almost entirely corrupt to the core...though it does mean that even in defeat the Yaanari Leagues always make profits by usually putting their political rivals in harms way... A source of pride for the League, as well as scorn for outsiders, is that the interests of the state and industry are often intermingled. The economy, and politics unified under one banner that pushes its fullest might ahead of curve usually slowed by political bickering by the various leagues. Because of this efficiency, building projects are often ordered, and made far quicker then a Mason in the Commonwealth could get through the planning stage.* However, Yaanari tendency to quanty over quality has Hurt them in the major wars of the recent years. Military The Yaanari military is run by various leagues who's families have deep rooted ties in the military. Many of the elite league's have a deep pride for the military, often crediting the military forces of the league as the most prestigious positions within Yaanari society. Even slaves pressed into the military garner some respect from the upper castes of the league. The miltary is split up into: The Malevolent and slithering star hunter's the war fleets of the league. The Army representing the proud warriors of the league. The judges functioning as the secret police. The watchful ears of the league. Inhabitants Through conquest, and expansion a few billion xenos have ended up in Yaanari space primarily through smuggling. The largest group in league space being the Uri who were brought into the league through expansion, and primary severe as slaves most who live within league space are Yaanari. Yaan itself is unique among the worlds in the league through its lack of any real diversity of zenality (or the mixing of different species). In that respect, Half breeds between Yaanari and any other race seems to just be tied with the Yaanari criticisms how progressive. Category:Nations Category:Yaanari